Episode 139 (17th June 1986)
Plot Andy finds labels on the cupboards with his and Debbie's names on. She says it is to prove to the Department of Health and Social Security (DHSS) that they are not cohabiting. Andy is insistent on being present with Debbie for her meeting with the DHSS, though Debbie is not keen. Ali pushes the car he bought off of Den across the Square - it has broken down. Arthur continues to refuse to talk to Lofty. When Sue asks Arthur to keep an eye out on the café for a moment, Lofty asks him for a cup of tea, which Arthur does not make for him. Simon asks Pat why she has come back and worries it is because his step-father has been beating her. Pat breaks down and Angie consoles her. Kathy cannot believe that Angie has allowed Pat to stay at The Vic. The Foodstore's expansion is complete and Naima is thrilled. Ali learns that she has bought a coffee machine and fears it will take customers from his café. Pauline asks Lofty why he and Arthur have fallen out, but Lofty does not tell her. Arthur gets his work money off of Tony. Pat walks into the launderette and comes face-to-face with Pauline. Pauline is not happy to see Pat and ends up slapping her when Pat makes remarks about her, Pete, and her family. Kathy confronts Angie about Pat staying at The Vic, but Angie reassures her that she did not mean it maliciously. A man visits the shop and is served by Debbie. Lofty tries to make amends with Arthur but Arthur is resistant. The man from the shop arrives at Debbie's house; he is Mr. Adcock, a DHSS worker. He thinks he recognises Debbie but fails to remember where from. Pauline asks Arthur why he has fallen out with Lofty, and learns it is because of the cab job. She learns the cab job is five to six night a week and is not happy, telling Arthur she does not want to return home to an empty bed every night. Andy trips over a kettle on the stairs and goes to take the laundry to the launderette. Mr. Adcock sees Debbie's work uniform and remembers seeing her at the shop. Ali is not happy with Den having been sold a dodgy car. He tells him the garage want £400 to fix it, so Den pulls Lofty over and tells Ali that Lofty will fix it for £200. Pauline gives Michelle a gift she bought for her; Michelle is grateful. Harry uses his Marxist views during a conversation with Angie and Sharon. All of the band members meet at The Vic and continue practising, this time with a keyboard Simon has found. Pete talks with Pat and she demands £500 from him so that she can leave her husband. Pete rows with Pat which results in her telling him Simon is not his son. She then leaves in a taxi and Simon goes to see if Pete is okay. He sits motionless on the sofa, with tears in his eyes. Cast Regular cast *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Adcock - Sebastian Abineri *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You were my wife. I loved you.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes